The Power of Freindship
by magicunicornrainbowyolo
Summary: This is a story's about how the world should really be .. awesome story please read
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the hallway being depressed and alone because I'm a loner and I have no friends when my friend Kayla started yelling at me"Omg Zoey! Just because he drank so much he died of alcohol poisoning doesn't mean you should be mad at him for it! He was happy okay? He just wanted to celebrate winning the football game!"

"Shut up gosh your sooo annoying ..." I replied. Gosh my best friend was such an idot. I hated how she always talked to me that way. It was as if I was alone and didn't have any other friends or anything better to do in a way where it was as if I had no friends because I didn't .

As I was mad at her I noticed a guy standing by my locker. He was tall like not that tall but tall enough to he called tall and had a sapphire blue mark that was the shape of a moon like the moon in the sky at night. I wondered if he was a vampire because he looked exactly like one . Suddenly he pointed at me and said a poem and sang it and I got marked ! Kayla was standing there staring at me"Wow wtf Kayla why are you just standing there being completely useless! Your such a bitch!" I was so mad and hurt at my best friends betrayal . I decided to leave the school and go home to cry.

I got into my amazing car that my parents bought me it was gold with real gold stuff on it and was way more expensive than anyone elses and drove home. I stopped the car in the driveway that had grass and trees on each side of it. Thankfully my horrible useless parents weren't home yet . I walked over to the ditch and pulled out Heath's body and dragged it behind the old shed in the backyard. No one would find him here . He still looked hot even when he was dead so I wanted to keep him back here for a while .

When I had dragged him behind the shed I went to my room . It had carpet that was almost gray but was actually black and several wooden shelves and posters of my grandma because she's Cherokee . It also had white walls that were less white in some places and the carpet was less soft in some places too. There was also a picture of my Jewish dad doing my mom that I got on Christmas time .

I stopped still when I caught my reflection in the shiny full length mirror beside a wooden shelf that was actually plastic that just looked like wood. Wow. I was hot. I was shocked at how much more hot I had become. My eyes were so hot and tall and my hair was long and skinny and round as it fell to the floor around my hot sexy body. I looked way better than those models on that model show I watched with my mom. My skinny hair was dark brown mixed with black and violet purple and naturally had streaks of orange shimmering in it like those starfish under the shallow water of some water I once saw in sea world. I looked exotic just like those parrots I once saw when my jew dad took me to the zoo... Suddenly I forgot that I had a horrible life with no friends I was just so hot it made me happy while I looked in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking out my window when suddenly I saw something moving by the shed in the backyard. Fuck it was Heath! He was alive I guess. Omg no now my parents might see him ! I ran out of my room and expertly went down the stairs like I was in an Olympic race for cappuccino skinned black people. Okay I know I wasn't actually in an Olympic race but whatever. I went down each step, noticing how the carpet was gray and worn out in some areas where it was stepped on most . I was quiet like a fish underwater running from a seal. I crossed the brown carpet rug thing with white flowers on it that my mom put over the golden wood floors and put my hand on the part dull and part shiny gold metallic door handle . It felt cold beneath my graceful and sexy hands. I slowly turned the handle, not making a sound, and stepped out of the brown dark wood door and onto the cement steps outside which were bordered by plants such as a lily plant in a brown pot that had some dark brown dead leaves around the base of the lime greenish stem. I ran to the shed over the wet grass and saw Heath. He noticed me and stopped trying to crawl on the ground like a zombie animal crossed with an injured human to start talking to me.

"Hey Zo what happened ? "

"You drank too much again like a stupid bitch you faggot"

" Why are you so mad? You know I didn't cheat or anything. Did Kayla say something ?"

"Wtf what did you do !"

Suddenly he noticed my hot sexy mark.

"Omg Zoey what happened to you are you Marked?" He looked amazed like how I looked when I first saw a pony.

"Um yeah I am …"

"But Zoey we're dating!"

"Omg no we are not dating!"

Suddenly I noticed something amazing…it smelled really good like a towel mixed with cake on my birthday.

"I really love you we should date again though " He said and that's when I noticed his arm was bleeding like water coming out of a hose.

I could only imagine how good I must look right now with my hot sexy mark blazing like the moon and my sexy hot skinny round hair blowing around me like spider wings ….

"I want….." omg wtf I wanted blood!

Suddenly a truck with black tires drove into the yard and Drew threw Heath in the car. He must have seen my mark… he was acting different around me. I wondered how Drew knew where Heath was . I guess maybe Heath had called or texted them for help before I saw him since he could hardly walk and possibly needed some help.

"Leave him alone you freak!" Drew yelled and speeded away like a horse race.

Omg wtf…. Did he actually just call me that ?! I sat on the grass and cried for hours.

After that I stumbled into the house… passing the lily plant in the brown pot and I went into the living room. My mom was there with a bottle of vodka chugging it while smoking 3 cigarettes in her mouth at the same time. She looked so normal.. so much how she used to look. Except she used to inject herself with heroin and drink bleach and inhale toxic chemicals from paint cans and household cleaners to get high and she also used to smoke 4 cigarettes at once. But these were things that her new husband didn't allow. He was such a bitch.

"Mom?" I said.

She didn't look at me.

"Dad?" I used the name I used to call her, back in the days before she married John. "I need your help."

I don't know whether it was the unexpected use of "dad" or if something in my voice touched an old piece of mom intuition she still had but when she looked at me her eyes were glazed and bloodshot.

"What is it baby-" She began but her words froze like making ice cream in an ice cream maker when her glassy eyes found the mark on my face.

"Oh Jesus god! what have you done now?"

It hurt my heart. " Mom I didn't do anything this isn't my fault!"

"Oh please no! What is your father going to say?" She wailed like a train.

I felt like screaming louder than a train How the hell would any of us know what my father was going to say!

" Mom the truth is that you haven't paid any attention to your kids for three years! Did you know that your other daughter has aids and is like basically a slut and your son ran away!"

"Um actually I did know that …"

"Oh.." I felt mad. I went up the stairs to my room and started packing my stuff. Suddenly I heard a knock on my wooden door and heard John's voice …

"Zoey get the fuck out of your room I wanna talk to you"

I patted my retarded fish. It was a dead one I had found a while ago.

Then I went out to face him…


	3. Chapter 3

At first glance, my moms husband seems alright. It's clear that he's gay though once you get to know him. I even overheard some of her friends calling him gay and a faggot . Of course now my mom has a whole new group of friends, ones that thinks are more appropriate than the group of fun mafia drug dealers she used to hang out with.

I really never liked him. He fakes being straight and he fakes being black. He even colors in all the pictures of him with brown markers because he thinks he is black. He is actually as white as my moms white fridge.

I walked into the family room to find him injecting bleach into his veins on the couch. My mom was pouring it in her eyes and drinking it. Her eyes were already red and watery. Great. She was going to play hurt and hysterical mother.

John had started to smoke some meth, but got distracted when he saw my mark. He didn't say anything.

Blood was starting to come out of my mother's nose and eyes. Suddenly John fell on the ground and started having some sort of seizure while blood came out of his nose and mouth. He was getting blood on the carpet as he had a spasm like someone drowning in a lake and his eyes were wide.

I expected this. But still it was shocking. Predictably, they were going to play the "addicted to bleach" card and end up in the hospital.

"I'm going to remember this" I told myself sternly. "I'm going to remember what they did to me" Then I walked back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on my bed and coughed while I listened to my mom frantically try to call an ambulance because the toxic bleach was melting her body, followed by John making choking sounds and weird bloody noises.

If only it were that simple.

When the ambulance got here the paramedics and my mom and John would all be freaking out like it was such an emergency. It would be soo annoying. I definitely had to get out of here.

Good thing I had always been the "bad kid" and was amazingly well prepared for a situation just like this. I actually knew exactly how to open my window. And, I had even hid a secret spare key for my car under a secret flower pot, even though I always had my other key with me. I opened my window with incredible ease and slowly took the screen out so expertly that it was almost beyond what was possible. I put my sunglasses on to hide my identity and looked out the window in a risky way.

I fell onto the grass and stayed there for way too many minutes. I was coughing horribly so I put my hand and arm into my throat to stop myself from coughing. Then I reached my amazing hands under the green and purple pot that my grandma redbird had given me and felt the squishy grass underneath it. After searching for it I felt the harsh cold metal and the metallic rough edges of the special secret key I had expertly hidden there. I grabbed it with only some of my fingers, and carefully pulled it out, feeling the cold grass and warm earth under my Cherokee hands. I could feel the pot over my hand, and the green grass touching my wrist. Some of the grass was green and some of it was dead and white. There was also dark brown colored dirt and warm earth under the stalks of grass covering the ground like a special kind of carpet. Finally I had the key.

I got in my gold Ferrari with real gold on it and drove away from my parents big expensive house. I told my Ferrari to go to my Cherokee grandma Redbirds house.

I finally was at her house after five minutes. It felt like forever since I had been here even though it had only been yesterday since I was there last. John didn't like Cherokee grandma Redbird and I even overheard him say once that she's my moms mom. He is so bitchy.

As I was thinking about Cherokee grandma Redbird I suddenly had a spasm and coughed in a spastic way. I had to hold my body together or my bones would come out. I had to find Cherokee grandma Redbird and I had to find Cherokee grandma Redbird now.


	5. Chapter 5

I was dizzy and hungry. I tried to remember how people died . But I couldn't figure it out .

Stop thinking about that ! You know you can't handle trying to actually think about anything! I yelled at myself.

I must be dyeing though since I had coughed over one time and felt dizzy.

I needed to find Cherokee grandma Redbird she always new the answers . She understood things and could do math and science .

I similed when I remembered how she looked whenever I talked about John

"Zoey that is inappropriate he is a lot older than you and is your mom's husband". I remember her saying when I told her I liked him . She's the only adult that knew that I used to think that about him. I smiled again at the thought.

I new that Cherokee grandma Redbird had secret Cherokee magic in her Cherokee blood, but it had skipped over a generation so my mom didn't get any but I got extra.

As I struggled up the winding path my brain swirled around in my head like smoke from a fire.

Suddenly I heard drumming. I looked around and saw that the shadows were reaching towards me, even though there was no wind to actually blow the shadows towards me. I felt confused.

Suddenly the wind started blowing. Wtf there wasn't wind a second ago and suddenly there was some wind omg. I could hear the voices talking to me in the air and smell a campfire and some paint.

There was Cheroky ghosts dancing all around me like a circle.

It was too much and a ran away as if I was Jesus and had seen an empty cross and was running towards it to be crucified so I could get in the bible.

I was panicking I must be dying that's why I saw ghosts. I hadn't seen the Pepsi can on the ground and tripped on it and got a head injury. I passed out and when I woke up I expected it to be hurt but I felt fine as if I hadn't just walked in on my dad doing my mom in the closet. I think I was going to heaven. I locked down on my body and saw how hot I was. I looked like Jesus. I really must be going to heaven then. )

I looked at my sexy hot body again. My skin was sparkling and I looked hot I looked way better than anyone I had ever seen in my entire life. My lips were red and my hair was ocean beach brown and my skin was native colored .

I could see colors it was amazing. I heard someone calling my name from a deep well

I saw some grass. It was the same kind of grass that grew around grandma Redbirds was a sign . I threw myself into the well sharply

Suddenly I saw a really hot person it was magical and had long Cherokee hair that looked like dragon wings.

" Am I dead?" I asked

She laughed at me

" Of course you just threw yourself down a 50 foot deep well. But I'm gonna revive you this time"

Wow. She wasn't my grandma though she looked a lot like her.

" Are you a guy or a girl " I asked. If it was a guy I was gonna date it.

" I'm a girl" she said

Her words made me feel disappointed


End file.
